Five Nights at Peppa's 2
The sequel to Five Nights at Peppa's. Plot Freddy is back in this new sequel! Peppa is coming to inspect the new restraunt. With Pedro by her side, can she survive another Five Nights? And mabye 6 nights? Transcript Cawthon is opening Freddy Fazbear's Pizza AGAIN Scott: Please kids! Call me Scotty. Kids: Okay! Scotty: ribbon Peppa: up Were too late! Suzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Scotty: I know. It's hard to miss a Grand Opening! Peppa: We wanted to keep this place from opening! Suzy: You need a night guard don't you? Scotty: Yep! Suzy: Don't think about me! Peppa: Suzy! What could go wrong? Suzy: I'll call you every night! Bye! off Scotty: Okay, you're hired! Pedro: Can I be hired too? Scotty: Yes! We have new animatronics! Toy Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Night 1 Jeremy: Hello! Peppa: Another adult guard with us? Just like the old days! Pedro: Hi Suzy! Peppa? It's for you! the phone call... Peppa: They have new versions of the three main characters on stage. And the white version of the one behind the curtain is back. Pedro: Didn't that one try to kill you? Peppa: The white fox? Yeah! Mabye those ones in the back room will come back for revenge! Jeremy: Why don't you say theire names? Peppa: Well- Jeremy: Lemme guess, you were the previous night guards at the original restraunt? Pedro: Her and Suzy were. Jeremy: We don't have doors this time, but we have the masks! Toy Freddy: vent Ha ha. Ha ha. put on the masks Toy Freddy: in Hello there! Peppa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Toy Freddy: out Peppa: Sorry. After the incident with the older restruant, I have automatonophobia, the fear of animatronics! Pedro: To the cameras! Peppa: I see a stage, and a table room, and the back room with the- original animatronics! They're on! Freddy: I hear something! Bonnie: I have a counter part! Toy Bonnie: Go and see what the noise is! Later... Bonnie: vent Hello! 6:00 Bonnie: back to room Peppa: That night was long! Night 2 Peppa: I'm bored! Pedro: Let's just sit here until something happens. 3:00 Jeremy: Boring! Why don't we keep the masks on all the time? Peppa: Why do the original mascots have nothing broken? They're old as the restaurant. Jeremy: Are you listening to me?! Peppa: (starts banging her head on the wall) Jeremy: No! Please stop! I'm gonna have to pay for the hospital bill! Even though I didn't do it to you! Peppa wont stop. Jeremy: No! no! No God please, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP!!!! IIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!! BB: Hi. Jeremy: (puts on mask) BB: Hi. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!... Jeremy: Please stop! BB: Ha ha ha! (keeps laughing) Jeremy: Balloon Boy laughing, Peppa banging her head on the wall, I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!!! (runs off) BB: Why is he running? Peppa: I think he is going crazy. BB: You sound familiar. Tiny Freddy? Peppa: My name is Peppa. BB: Ok! Bye! Peppa: Where did he go? 5:30 BB: (pops through vent) Forgot to tell you, we still have the endoskeleton policy! Get a suit on! Peppa: No problem! (puts on mask) BB: Bye! (climbs back through) Pedro: (puts on mask) Why is it that we always have these weird encounters with them. Jeremy: (runs back) Hi! (puts on mask) I kinda went crazy. BB: (walks back) 5:59 Freddy: So they are the guys in this room? BB: Yep! Freddy: And you claim that one of them you knew once?! BB: Yep! Listen! Peppa: Hi? Freddy: It is someone we know! 6:00 Night 3 Peppa: Another 6 hours of nonsense encounters of the cheesy kind. Jeremy: I love this movie! Peppa: What? Jeremy: I love the movie I'm watching, Dine-saw World. Peppa: Yeah. Plug your I Pod into the TV. 3:00 Peppa: 3:00?! We've watched the whole movie and it's only 3:00?! Jeremy: Good times only last so long! Peppa: Yeah. Let's past the time by having one of those long pointless conversations that take up a whole chapter of a book! Jeremy: Yeah! So, why did you apply? Peppa: I thought nothing would happen. Jeremy: Yeah. I heard the old adult night guard gotkilled. Peppa: Yeah.. Mike. (flashback) Flashback Mike: So your the Jr night guards? Flashback Peppa: Yeah! Flashback Ends Peppa: He was a good night guard. Jeremy: He was my cousin. Peppa: I hope the same doesn't happen to you. Jeremy: What, a killer? Peppa: What did our stupid government make up as a cover story this time?! Jeremy: That didn't happen? Then how did Peppa: (with nose plugged) The animatronic characters forcebly stuffed him into a Freddy Fazbear suit. (normal voice) That's what happened! Jeremy: Ohhh. Peppa: Pedro stop playing that epic banjo music! It's giving me a headache! 4:45 BB: Hi! Look over there! My cousin Balloon Girl! BG: (pops out of vent) Hi! BB: Funny how we came out on the vents at the same time! Ha ha ha! BG: Ha ha ha! BB and BG: (laugh on and on) 5:50 Mangle: I'm fixed! (runs into office) Peppa: Wha? She's fixed? Oh yes! Mangle: I know that voice! You there! You were a mini Freddy. That poor one with the loose mask! Peppa: It's better now! 6:00 Night 4 Peppa: All we gotten is nonsense! Make something happen!!! 4: 53 Bonnie: Hi! It's your best buddy! I'm gonna sit here and play my guitar if you don't mind. Peppa: Oh no. 5:57 Foxy: I see you endoskeletons!!! Bonnie: They have there suits on! Foxy: No! Bonnie: Yes! Foxy: No! Let's see how we can prove my theory. I need to know how much time I have. Mangle! What time is it? Mangle: 5:59. Foxy: 5:59?! 6:00 Night 5 Freddy: Hello! This is Toy Freddy. Bonnie: This is Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica! Peppa: Yes! Nice! Freddy: Are you really that mini Freddy? Peppa: (takes off mask) Yes, it's me! Springtrap: Outta the way! (pushes Toy Bonnie aside) Destroy! (twitches) I don't want to! (twitches) You have to! (twitches) Help! He's inside of me! Peppa: (opens up Springtrap's front) Purple Guy: (falls out) I'm free! I'm free! Springtrap: Thank goodness he's out of me!!! Jeremy: Vincent?! Purple Guy: Yes! I'm free! Thanks to you idiots! Jeremy: You crazed killer! (whips out gun) Purple Guy: I may deserve it! Go on! Shoot! Jeremy: Hasta la vista, Purple! (shoots) Purple Guy: (dies) Ghosts fly out of animatronics. Ghosts: Were free!!! We only tried to stuff people into suits because we thought they were the killer. But now the REAL killer is long dead, we can pass on! (flys up into Heaven) 5:00 Peppa: (is hiding under table) Bonnie: Here's Bonnie! Peppa: You found me! Hooray! 6:00 Peppa: I have to leave now! Who knew the animatronics, when not possesed, are so intellegent! 8:46, still at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Peppa: And they flew up into Heaven!!!! Mummy: What a grand week!!! Peppa: The animatronics are now very intellegent! Suzy: (walks up to Peppa) And we can now rest. Jeremy has the job now. Peppa: And thats enough to make me happy. The End Credits (playing It's Been So Long/ FNaf 2 song) Scott Cawthon: Creator of FNaF Littlebat10: Script writer Epilouge Peppa is in bed. A person is in the window. Shadow Person: You think it's over young pig? Cause it's not. (fades away) Category:FNaP